


Lemon Cake and Cotton Candy

by RedMandaPanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Jon Is Not Related, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMandaPanda/pseuds/RedMandaPanda
Summary: A birthday surprise for Sansa.





	Lemon Cake and Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



> For the Queen of Cotton Candy, Vivilove! I have reread many of her stories to brighten a bad day. Happy Birthday!

When Sansa finally got home, she just wanted to rip off all her clothes, crawl into bed and cry. This had to be the worst birthday of her entire life, just for the simple fact that it was the first time she wasn't spending it with her family. Her boss had turned down her vacation request, so she was stuck thousands of miles from home in a city she had grown to loath. She felt trapped, after spending years of dreaming of the south, only to discover that the supposed glamor was just a thin veneer with chips. She didn't want her family to worry, so she lied and told them she loved it, but every trip home was too short and terribly precious to her. Most of her presents had arrived the day before, but she had waited if for no other reason than something to look forward to when she got home. Not home, home was in the North, this was just an apartment. 

She stopped dead, shocked to see Jon Snow standing in front of her stove, fussing over something, “Jon? What are you doing here?”

Jon turned and smiles crookedly at her, “Happy Birthday, Sansa! Robb told me you weren't coming home for your birthday and I just... though I could surprise you. Your dad gave me your emergency key. I'm making dinner, hopefully you didn't already eat. I have a cake for you and another surprise.” His lips twitch a little.

She doesn't even worry what he might think when she charges forward and throws her arms around his neck. He grabs her back quickly, holding her close and she nuzzles her cheek against his shoulder. He smells like home and she want to cry with relief that he's here and holding her, “I love you, Jon Snow.” She sighs out loud, feeling the tension drain out of her limbs. 

His arms tighten and he laughs a little, “Love you too, Sans.” 

She wanted to sigh at the nickname, knowing he meant as a little sister at best. She let herself linger a moment longer before pulling out of his arms. Jon Snow was just a good friend, he didn't see her as anything more, no matter the gesture. “So, what's for dinner?”

“Steak, rosemary potatoes and seasonal veggies.” 

He tried to wink at her but it was more of a blink and she giggled, “It smell delicious, I can't wait.”

“Would you care for a glass of wine?”

“Absolutely.” He finds he wine glasses with ease and pours her a generous glass. She watches him go back to working at the stove and after a couple minutes and most of her wine, she works up the courage to stand behind Jon, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder, “I didn't know you were such a accomplished cook.”

His breath sounds shaky, “Yeah, well, my mom insisted before she'd let me move out. Didn't want me starving or getting take away constantly.” She hooks her thumbs in his belt loops and just breathes deep.”Your apartment's beautiful Sansa. You always hear horror stories about apartments in the city, but it's a good size.”

She smiles, “It's okay. Jon, I don't want to talk about my apartment.”

“Okay. What should we talk about?”

“Home.” He must have heard the longing in her voice because his hand squeezed her hand and he started to relay all the going ons in Winterfell and the Stark family. She wonder if he was seeing anyone, but how serious could any relationship be if he was flying to King's Landing for another woman's birthday? She pressed her nose against his shoulder, not really listening to him but more the soft huskiness of his voice. Eventually she has to disentangle herself from him to finish dinner, “I'm going to slip into something more comfortable.” Her bedroom is mostly open to kitchen, but she put up curtain to give some extra privacy and changed into a short navy sweater dress with an open back. It gave her an excuse to go bra less and before she stepped back into the common area, she slipped her lace panties off, smoothing her hair and smiling in the mirror before slipping back out to the kitchen.

Jon froze when he saw her, eyes slowly dragging up and down her body and she couldn't help swinging her hips a little as she walked to him, “Anything I can help you with?” He shakes his head, struck mute and she smiled, grabbing the wine bottle and their glasses and leads the way to the table, hoping she isn't too obvious with her swaying gait. She was surprised to see the table set with candle sticks and a fresh bouquet of winter roses. She tops off their glasses and once Jon put down their plates she pulled him into another hug, “Jon, this is the sweetest thing I think anyone's ever done for me.” She pulls back a little and kisses Jon on the mouth, tentatively at first but Jon starts to respond, arms holding her tight against him. When they broke apart the presses their foreheads together, “Jon, when are you going home?”

“I bought a flexi-ticket, I can fly back any time this week. I didn't want to overstay my welcome. Not that I was ever really welco--”

“Stay, as long as you can. No one's ever been more welcome Jon.” She kisses him again softly, “I've missed you, almost as much as I missed home.”

His fingers skim over her back and she can't hide the shiver that run up her spine at his touch. He pulls back and smiles at her, “Let's get dinner out of the way. Then I'd like to show you how much I've missed you, Sans.”

His dark eyes turn her knees to jelly and she nods eagerly, “Right, dinner.” She blushes as he pulls her chair out and he kisses the back of her hand before taking his seat, a wider smile on his face than she could ever remember him having. They spoke very little while they ate, mostly compliments from Sansa. It was a comfortable enough quiet, but Sansa mostly told herself she hadn't misinterpreted Jon's actions, that he must have feeling for her. After Joffrey, Ramsey, and Harry, she couldn't help but doubt her taste in and understanding of men, but Jon had always been different. He had been there to pick of the pieces every time, and she had always told herself it was a brotherly love that drove him to do it, but she had long fantasized that Jon would sweep her off her feet. After watching him date women like Ygritte, Val, and Alys Karstark, it seemed like he didn't want a stupid girl that wanted to be saved or fixed, so she had taken a job in King's Landing, resolving to be tougher and move on from her pining for Jon. It seemed to be working, until she actually saw Jon and he smiled at her and she was lost all over again.

Once the plates are clear and in the dishwasher, Jon hauls her into his arms and begins kissing her neck. “Sansa, my sweet girl. Can I take you to bed?”

She want to laugh now at the thought she would need to seduce Jon. “Yes, please Jon.” 

They stumbled together through her curtains and Jon nips at her throat as he gathers her dress in his hands, “Can I take this off, love?” She lifts her arms and tugs it up and over her head, leaving her completely bare. “Fuck Sansa, you aren't wearing any panties?”

“I was hoping this would happen, I'm not going to lie.” She falls back onto the bed and stares up at him, biting her lip. 

Jon crouches down and tugs her to the edge of the bed by her knees, “I did too. I brought a lemon cake for you. I had a different dessert in mind for myself.” He pushes her legs wide and she raises herself up on her elbows to see him, “I used to wonder if you would taste like lemon cakes.” He smiles wolfishly at her before lowering his mouth to taste her. She had heard rumors about Jon's talented mouth, but she had no real concept of what that meant. Her hips arch up against his mouth as he swirls his tongue around her clit. She wants to tangle in fingers in his hair, but it's still tied back in a man bun, so she grips at his shoulders as he pushes her to the edge.

“Jon, gods.” His tongue is relentless, flicking across her clit before covering it with his mouth and sucking until she falls apart. She's trembling as he stands up and he's already stripping down when she opens her eyes back up and get an eye full of Jon's well-defined chest. “Jon, that was amazing. I don't think I've ever come that fast.”

“Not that I'm in a rush, love, but I thought my teasing might be a little more welcome if I got you off first.”

She reaches for him and pulls him down, “No teasing, Jon. I've waited long enough for you.” She kisses him, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him close.

“Your wish is my command, love.” He picks her up and moves her into the middle of the bed, “Should I, uh, get a condom? I do have some....”

“I'm on the pill and clean, please Jon.” Jon kneels between her legs and guides himself into her slick passage. She shifts so her legs are spread over Jon's thighs and caresses his chest and stomach. “Jon, Gods, you feel good.”

“Fuck, you feel so good Sansa, so wet and tight. Most gorgeous woman in the world. I've wanted you so long, love.” His thrusts are restrained and they stare into each others eyes, before he presses their foreheads together, “I love you Sansa, I should have told you before, years ago. I was such a coward, I wanted to so many times.”

“It's okay, Jon, I love you too, we're together now.” She kisses him, “This is the best birthday I've ever had. You're the best present. Make me come again, Jon.” He straightens up, grabs her thighs and begins driving into her with enough force to make her breasts bounce. “Gods, yes, Jon you feel so good. I want you to come inside me. You'd be the first.” 

Her hand drifts down and she starts stroking her clit, licking her lips when Jon's eyes drift down to where they're joined, “You close, love?” She nods and he starts to pound into her, hands moving from her hips to grab one of her shoulders and start kneading her breasts, pinching the nipple between his fingers. She's rolls her hips up against him, feeling her walls start to flutter around him. Jon loses his rhythm as he begins to come, chanting her name and she follows him over the edge.

Sansa pulls him onto her body, finding his weight like a warm blanket. She finally reaches up and tugs his hair our of the bun and starts playing with his curls. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“So was that my birthday surprise?”

He chuckles in her ear and rolls to her side, “No, that was my surprise. I'd hoped and dreamed, but...” He strokes her cheek, “I actually bought a special cotton candy maker that can use hard candies.” 

Sansa sit up, “You can buy cotton candy makers? This is brand new information! Can we make some now?”

“Of course we can birthday girl! Put some clothes on though, it gets hot.” She practically bounces out of bed and decides to pull out the t-shirt she had stolen from Jon years ago and putting on some tiny shorts. He snags her once his boxers are on, “I looked for that shirt for years, sneaky girl. Lucky I love you so much.” 

She giggles and give her most innocent expression, “Isn't possession nine tenths of the law?”

He pinches her bum as she passes him, throwing the curtains open. He pulls a box out from behind her TV and starts setting it up at the edge of her kitchen. “So, I brought Lifesavers, that was the most recommended choice of hard candy. Admittedly, I tested this, didn't want to bring a dud. I already broke up lemon, watermelon, strawberry, cherry, orange and lime.” He's beaming at her once he hands her a cone of lemon cotton candy. The citrus candy melts on her tongue with the bright sweet and sour flavor she's always adored. She tests the other flavors but Jon offers her another round of lemon and her lips are sticky when she pulls Jon in for another kiss.

Sansa pulls him overs to the couch and they cuddle together, but after a couple minutes Sansa starts crying as she thinks about what's going to happen when Jon leaves. She's never been in a long distance relationship, and her homesickness hits her like a truck. She buries her face into his neck and clings to him. “I hate it here Jon. I hate my job, I miss home. And once you go home, I'll miss you too.”

“Then come home, love. I know you can find a job in Winterfell, or White Harbor.”

“Everyone will think I'm a loser and a quitter.”

“Nobody that matters will think that, people miss you. Come home, Sansa.” He kisses her hand, “I'll do whatever you need to help you. Stuff envelopes for resumes, I can find you an apartment, you can stay with me, anything love. I would do anything for you.”

“You want me to stay with you?” She pulls back with shock.

Jon flushes and runs his over his beard, a new nervous tic he's picked up since last time she's seen him, “I have a spare room, if you wanted or you could stay with me.” He seems to set his jaw, “Sansa, I just want to make you happy. And I want to be with you. I'll follow your lead, I'd even move here if I had to.”

“Do I have to decide right now?” She chew her lip, feeling a little overwhelmed.

“No, you don't have to decide right now. We can talk more, when you're ready. Take your time, love, I want you to be sure.”

“I love you Jon, please don't think my hesitation as doubt in us. I just need to figure out what I can do now.” She kisses him, “But Jon, I know whatever I choose, I want you to be there.”

“I will be, now, how about some cake?”

“Happy Birthday to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> The cotton candy maker is real, and it's cheap and fantastic. Lifesavers make amazing cotton candy.


End file.
